He's covered Wars and School, ya know
by Hybro
Summary: As 17 year old Frank West witnesses a zombie infection spreading through the school and the world, he must find a way to save his high school friends and get out alive. But he soon finds out that some rules about being sane might be broken. Explore the story as chainsaw towing, zombie slaughter, weapon combining, romance, horror mashes into a immense experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, My name is Hellsingsoildier, today I give you a Deadrising and Highschool of the dead crossover. Believe it, and bit more crossovers from zombie franchises,references, like the Walking dead, evil dead refernces,Dusk till dawn, without the vampires though, and resident evil charecters. If you guys have seen my other stories, you've know what they're about, Leave a coment below, leave suggestions and I'll be more than happy to read them. In the following bold words are pairings, after you read it , enjoy the story.**

**Pairings : Frank x Rei, Nick x Saeko, Kouta x Takagi, Takashi x Shizuka.**

Chapter 1 : Dawn of the dead

Atlanta, Georgia : 2013, 1:30 P.M. , Local highschool.

A man who looked like he was 17 could be seen on a staircase outside the rooms of the local highschool, he stared out in the city, trying not to think of the news that was recently brought to him, or was about a week ago. He had black spiky hair while the sides were smller and smoother, he had a hazel nut eye color, he had a black leather jacket with a long sleaved button up shirt underneath it, a pair of green cargo pants and brown workman boots were worn. He had a camera with a strap connected to it was wrapped around his neck, he never let it go incase something memorable or important was seen, he captured that moment with just the click of him getting a picture of it. For him, the moments he would take a picture would be filled with either something special, funny, drama, erotic, horror, brutal, a funny mix of genres that suited the moment. But if only he captured a moment with a very dear friend of his with him right now. It was a special friend to him all the way from his childhood , a girl who was holed a year back while he graduated, she was a light brown shoulder length haired girl who was a year younger than him with the same eye color as her eyes. She met him when he was almost about his age, they met outside infront of a playground, he would push her on the swings while she laughed and asked him to push her more. Though when they were done, she skipped next to him but tripped and skinned her left knee, she was pouring her eyes out while he tried to calm her down, he would be there to comfort her, he held her hand while he pulled a band aid from his backpack, he taped it over her wound, he asked her if helped, she'd nodded, he would pull her back up and she would hug him for being so kind. Then they would walk together while he would take pictures with a mini camera his mother gave him, he took pics of beautiful sunsets, a pic of his friend in funny poses. He would have ice-cream with her as they sat together on a bench near a pond filled with fine geese. Once they finished their snacks, they would climb trees and admire the sun setting slowly and she would lock her hands with him , begging him not to leave and stay a little longer, he agreed.

Boy, those were grand days, he loved it, it would be his favorite time of the day, repeating the same cycle till the age of 12, they had grown up more, and this time would go to the local malt shop themed restraunt, sometimes they would even share a drink together and slurp from a long straw from their perspective. Happy moments , that same year they both met two other boys their exact age named Takashi and Hisashi. The four of them would go to the same restraunt and talk about their day at school, then they'd all say their goodbyes, except the unknown boy and girl, their names were Frank West and Rei Miyamoto, the boy walked the girl back to her house, she said to do the same thing tomarrow with the new friends, but once he started walking to his home, she stopped him when she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed furiously and she laughed, this wasn't the first time something new happened between them. Back in the time when they met, Rei made a statement of her and Frank getting married, he was overjoyed, they both made a pinky-promise and never wanted to break it.

But the promise was broken when Frank would get caught up with school and having to deal with yearbook photos, she never again had the same time she had with him when they were younger. She was heartbroken, then she started getting a bit more closer to Hisashi, the same way she and Frank did, then suddenly... they started dating. Frank found out the hard way...

It started on a thursday , it was the end of the day. Frank decided since he had a dayoff from his yearbook photos, he could score another date with Rei for oldtimes sake. He walked out the front school doors as everyother student went home, he spotted Rei and smiled with glee. He decided for this date he would take her to the movie theaters that was showing '_Zombieland'. _He held the tickets to his chest with confidence and hearty smile. Frank started walking to her quickly to her, saying he got tickets for both of them and how they can go out back in the day. Rei turned around with gasping look on her face, it was also a bad scene for Frank. Rei and Hisashi held eachothers hands , Frank looked at them with a confused look, he saw that Rei was wearing a bit of lipstick on her lips, he then looked at Hisashi , he had something red smeared a bit on his own lips. Frank then asked what the hell was going on, Rei expalined how Hisashi asked her out something far more than romantic than Franks offer, she also explained how he never had time for her anymore and how Hisashi cared for her. Frank looked shocked at this, it stayed like this for a couple of minutes, then his lips started quivering, then his eyes started burning on the inside , swelling with tears that were streaming down his face, he then threw the tickets down, he looked down with regret. Hisashi felt very bad about this, he felt as if he killed someone. Hisashi went to Frank and tried to comfort him , but Frank pushed him with a weak blow, then Hisashi tried it again but then Frank threw a punch at his face, hard. Hisashi's nose started bleeding and he accidently got angry at this and punched Frank in the chest, Frank was furious at all of this, he tackled Hisashi, the both started strugling to kick each others asses. People started swarming around the fight, Rei tried breaking it up, but Frank then accidently thought she was someone trying to attack him, he threw a elbow in her stomach with a shout , she clutched her stomach in pain, Frank gasped at this , Hisashi was outraged at this, he got the better of Frank and headbutted him, Frank fell back. Hisashi then released blows to Franks face , Franks facial features were turning into swelled up bruises and bloody patches. Hisashi kept doing this, until Takashi pulled him off of Frank. They all looked at each other with a shocked expression, Frank stood there , paralyzed, not moving from his spot with blood, swelling and tears on his fucked up face. Someone called 911, the ambulance showed up , Frank was set into the car, he had a bad head truama, and a broken nose . But the worse was when he was shown that he had slight fractured skull, just by a small little tiny crack. He was in the hospital for 4 days. Takashi showed up on everyday, just to check up on him. Same thing for Rei and Hisashi, all three of them were heartbroken and knew they weren't going to be friends any longer.

Today was wendsday, his face recovered with just a small unoticeible bruise on his right cheek. He hated the pain, espeically the emotional pain, he just went back to staring into the city. His thoughts were then interupted when a loudmouthed pink haired girl with two pony tails , her usual school girl outfit, insulted Franks deep thoughts and feelings. Frank knew her , they grew up togther but she would mostly be harsh on him, though they sorta maintained a friendship. Frank turned around with a annoyed look, " What do you want ?" asked Frank.

"Everytime you have to face something you don't like, you always come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own little pity quarter, look at you, good god, its only been the first semester , how are you ever going to make it throught the school year ?" asked the girl.

"I could say the same thing to you, the fifth period isn't even over yet." said Frank.

"It's okay, because I'm a genius, unlike you , who got into this school by dumbluck." stated the mean girl.

"Takagi, why do you always dis me like that ?" asked Frank revealing her name.

"Because I don't like stupid people, especially the ones who can't admit they're stupid. I mean you're pretty stupid, but at least you know you are. So if I tell you that you're stupid, maybe by some miracle you'll be less stupid, stupid." Takagi said , Frank looked unfazed but hurt, he went back to staring into the city. Takagi looked a bit suprised by letting out a _'hnn'_. But then she was annoyed at the fact him being all depressed.

"Grow up, all because your little friend dumped you, stupid." Takagi said and then left. Frank looked sad about the breakup, never in all his life had he experienced something so bad. He remebered on Monday how the last time until today Rei talked to him. They were all in the same class, Takashi, Hisashi, Rei, except Frank, exchanged uneasy and akward glances , knowing it felt weird but bad. Sometimes they all looked at Frank, he'd even notice and look at them. Frank would then put on some deep blue tinted sunglasses so they wouldn't see his tears. That day class ended, Everyone left including Takashi and Hisashi leaving in opposite directions. The ones that were in the room were Frank and Rei, she gathered her books and supplies while the photagrapher would just sit there looking down on the floor. Rei looked at him with a frown, she knew what he was thinking. So she just told him what he really had to hear.

Rei stopped in her tracks," Listen, it's just that, there was a time that I really felt that way, but you seem to notice ,so..." she was done talking in her sweet voice. Frank had just sat there, same expression.

Frank rembered it all too well. Some time well spent...

But something broke his thoughts once more, it was something banging against metal. A unknown person is seen trying to get inside the school, clashing agaist the metal, his eyes looked rather unusual. Frank saw this and wondered why the guy was trying to come in.

"Who's that ? Trespasser? " said Frank wondering. Just then some teachers came out looking they were about to get to the bottom of this, a lady teacher came up and spoke.

"You there, what do you think you're doing here, this is a private school."

Then the P.E. teacher walked to closer to the stranger acting like tough shit, " Don't worry , I'll take of it." he said trying to impress her. He rolled up his jacket sleaves, he slid his arm through the gate and pulled the strange man, slaming him into the gate, causing some blood pouring from his head. But the woman tensed at this, "Mr. Tejima, excesive violence is..." the woman paused as the unexpeted came along. The strange man strongly grabbed the P.E. teachers arm, sinking his teeth into the mans arm, blood spurted out, and the Teacher fell on the ground , holding his arm in high pain. Frank looked horrified at this sight, he took the moment to grab his camera and took several pictures of the scene, but still stared for this intense situation. The teacher looked dead on the scene, the other staff memebers inspected it, but the dead P.E. teachers' hand started twitching. Frank knew what would probably happen next, it was just like he'd seen in the movies, once you get bitten... It happened !

The P.E. teacher munching on the lady leacher, blood was flooding the floor as the other staff either ran or was getting eaten!

Frank gasped at this killing but got his act straight , he got a serious face and started running to the class-room, now he started sprinting at full speed . He opened the door and slammed it. He walked in casually acting odd, every student stared at Frank, including his friends. The teacher was frustrated at his student playing hooky.

"Frank , you couldn't be happy of skipping my class ?" asked the teacher. Frank just ignored that comment and grabbed Rei's arm,"C'mon, were going to get out of here."

''What... What are you talking about ?" asked Rei confused and concerned. Hisashi didn't want to do the same thing last time, so he got up and walked near Frank.

"Dude, what are you doing ?" asked Hisashi.

"Zombies just killed a bunch of staff memebers at the school gate , no bullshit." stated Frank. Hisashi looked at Frank in disbelief. Takashi stood up from his desk and looked shocked, " Wait, did you just say zombies ?" asked Takashi.

Frank looked at his friend hard, " Yeah, I'm making shit like that up, he was pale like rotten fruit and sunked his teeth into the teachers, now they eating on each other!"

Hisashi winced at the teachers being killed part, Rei was tired of Frank trying to be all heroic of getting back with her, she pulled away from him," Jesus! what is wrong with you, I can never unders-'' she was interupted by him putting his hands on her shoulders shaking her . "Listen ! Listen to me!'' exclaimed Frank, and all four of them looked serious and started walking down the school hall. Frank had his hand on Rei's back giding her while him and Hisashi and Takashi started speed walking.

"Just tell me whats going on ." pleaded Rei, Frank stopped her and he did as well.

"There was someone at the school gate, P.E. teachers went to check it out and something happened. Now those teachers are killing each other."

"Thats insane." said Rei. Hisashi stopped them, they all stopped in place, he opened his locker and started getting supplies and put the rest in a bag. He handed Frank and Takashi baseball bats from the time they went to baseball together. He gave Rei a spear he got from breaking a broom from the bottom end,

"Frank, if what you told me is true then we'll need some weapons.'' Frank and Takashi nodded . "Come one, we got to get out of the school.''

"Lets call the police, we'll talk to my father." said Rei, Takashi grabbed his cellphone and gave it to Rei. "School rules are made to be broken, right'' Takashi said jokingly.

Rei typed in 9-1-1, they waited about 2 minutes, but it just went to voicemail. Rei looked scared at the failed attempt. Frank put his hand on her shoulder, "No way,110 is busy, thats impossible." she said.

Just then the school speakers made an announcement, " This announcement is for all students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now,All students must follow your teachers instructions and evacuate."

Frank looked dead-serious now, "So they finally realized it," said Frank and Takashi. Suddenly a loud metal screeching sound was heard. All four of them knew what mayhem was about begin.

"It's starting." Takashi said. Frank readied his bat. Announcements came back.

"Auh, get away from me, get back,auh, AUUHHHHH ! HELP! HEEEEEELLLLLLL-UGHHYHHHJHABAJ,!" Shouted the announcer apparently being eaten alive.

Brief silence was going on for a short time until screams and people running down the stairs, rooms, hallways, quickly trying to escape hopelessly.

"Oh shit ,'' Frank said as people started running near their direction, Hisashi , Takashi, Rei started running, Frank turned around,

"This way !" shouted Hisashi. Frank looked discouraged and aggrivated. " What are you doing , we need to get out of here!"

"The building with classroms are too crowded. We need to get to the manegment building!" said Takasahi said. Frank was still not moving from his spot. Rei ran to his side quickly," Hisashi's right, shut up and do what he says!" pleaded Rei as grabbed Franks arm forcefully, trying to lead him away. Frank jerked away but held her , "No way, I'm not losing you again!" shouted Frank, Rei looked suprised but caring. But just then thousands of students started spinting in their way, Frank was pushed by them, Rei lost hold of him and was being pulled by Takashi.

" Frank , no ! " Rei tried to get to him but was pulled by Takashi, Frank struggled getting away from the frenzy,

"Rei ! Get out of here, leave me behind ! Go Takashi, get her out of here!" Frank said disappering in the waves of class memebers!

"FRANK !" Shouted Rei in tears, trying to pull him away, but Takashi and Hisashi pulled her away and they all started running. Frank was pushing through endless amounts of people but was pushed and stumbled, tripping into a empty hall filled already with _'them' ._ Frank looked in horror as he saw the feet of a undead . The zombie fell on him , he had trouble pushing it off, but he threw a punch to the head and it fell off. Frank shot right back up, grabbing his bat instantly and slammed against its head, blood spurted out on the floor. He needed to find his friends and any survivors that could come along, he looked left and right, finding a door exit, he ran out the door and found more zombies killing humans, he had a look of disgust on his face, he gazed around both ways , he was on the third floor, he managed to spot his friends , they were fighting a undead staff memeber. But Frank had to get back to reality, he saw about 3 zombies blocking his path. He blocked one's attack by swinging his bat against its leg, breaking it in half, Frank had advantage. He threw a kick in its head , then stomped hard on its head crushing it into blood peices. The next two he managed to kill instantly with breaking its skull open, the last one he threw his bat down and pushed and grabbed the zombie with it having its back against his front, he grabbed its waist and lifted it over his head and fell on his ass while watching the corpse fall to the ground and watching its brains splatter. Frank breathed hard at this, " See ya next fall, asshole.''

Frank started running to the 2nd floor , trying to reach his destination. He broke through two doors , he reached the same walkway where his friends were, he looked all around , he saw a familiar girl and a chubby guy with glasses running away from the outbreak, he tried following him but stopped once he started hearing a girl screaming, he instantly had image of Rei in his head being eaten by them. He saw a zombie on top of a female , chewing her flesh off of her neck.

Frank went apeshit and grabbed the zombies coat and pulled him off its victim. "Get off her !" he shouted while smashing its head in. He turned to the girl, it was a different person, not Rei. He let a sigh of relief and tried finding his lover. He jumped over several obstacles including some zombies, he managed to cross the last floor. He ran outside, panting and trying to catch his breath. He brought his head up, he searched high and low of the school. He couldn't see anything in sight, nothing but dead bodies, people running, lost hope. Frank had managed to only spot a shed, with only several walkers, he sneaked fast to the shed and slammed the door. He slided agaisnt the wall , his legs resting on the floor. He kept panting more, tired off runing and not being with the rest. He decided to rest a short while , he rested his eyes, dozing off for a bit...

**2 Hours later: 3:44 P.M. **

Frank opened his eyes waking up hearing moaning and groaning outside the sheds door, he steped up from the floor. He saw a couple of useful items, there was a crowbar, couple of saws, 3 flashlights, a M1911 high browning handgun with 7 bullets was seen, couple of medical supplies such as bandages and stiches, and a chainsaw. Frank also grabbed a backpack next to it, he stuffed all of the supplies in there the best way he could. He grabbed the chainsaw with both of his hands and kicked the door open, alerting all the zombies , he pulled the lever, the gas didn't start, he pulled again, nothing, the undead started swariming around him, he pulled way harder and the chainsaw starting getting reved up. He smiled insanely, but looked around to the zombies, he started swinging the heavy constrution of death , cutting limbs and heads around him while blood started splashing on him, everything left layed dead while he looked like a hero from a movie poster in the sunset. He turned around,

" If i'm getting out alive, I'm bringing my friends with me, no matter what." he said proudly before running to save his doomed colleages. He was near the parking lot filled with a bus for the out of town tournament championship games. He smiled with glee as he had already had a plan, he heard crying and shouting coming from the roof of the school building, he saw three similar figures , one had light brown shoulder length hair, the other was a guy holding a baseball bat, one was a zombie that looked exactly like... No... It couldn't be... H-... Hi... Hisashi!

He saw his now dead friend limping towards Rei, all of a sudden he heard her scream come to an end, as he saw blood splashing from her position and nowhere to be in site, he heard gurgiling, then moaning, then could be heard but him hearing something shattering inside and his heart beating slowly. Everything started going really slow and was turning white. He dropped the chainsaw, he started shaking then started stuttering random words. He fell to his knees , in the background was what looked like 2 dozens of zombies. They started head in Franks way, he didn't notice them and had both of his arms in the air while his hands balled into fists with his eyes closed and screaming.

"No... No... Nooo... Nooooo... No! Noooo!... ugh... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

**HIGHSCHOOL ROOFTOP : 1 HOUR BEFORE INCIDENT**

Hisashi was turned out to be bitten when fighting a certain zombie on the second floor walkways, he was puking blood all over his spot. Rei tried holding on to him and wished to stop this nightmare from consuming her friends. Takashi just stood there , with a horrified expression that would change everytime when seeing Hisashi dying very quickly, with Hisashi's last dying words, he spoke...

" Please Takashi, when my time comes, forgot the wrong that I've done, help me with some reasons to be missed , and don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory , leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest..." said Hasashi before returning back to coughing more of his blood. Takashi was on the verge of breaking down and regreting such chaos that was happeneing.

An hour later , Hisashi had turned, leaving Takashi to smash his friends brains in. The only survivors up there were now Rei and Takashi, they had a fight of the recent moment , they tried thier best to hang on.

**Franks location**

Frank was sitting there with his knees on the ground, he looked hopelessly in the direction he was staring into. Zombies were spread all across the parking lot, some of them would turn thier attention to him, sniff, stare, or mostly just ignore him. They moaned, feed off of the fall students, he just was lost for words for so much that happened.

Suddenly a dead student was slowly trudging its way to Frank while he has in his dramatic stage. Frank wished he would've taken the fall for Rei instead having a person he love die. The zombie was just feet away , the walker fell to its knees and grabbed his victims shoulders and sanked its broken rotten teeth into Franks neck, Frank was shot back to reality with a springing pain coursing through his neck, blood was trickiling down his body, he tried pushing his head away from him but wouldn't let go. He saw the handgun he picked up near his knees and tried reaching to it, he managed to get it and loaded the gun into the walkers head. The dead corpse was on its back. Frank held his neck with his free hand, trying to resist the pain as best he can. He was angry and didn't want to go down like this. He was stomping down his foot over and over again and was shouting like a mad man.

" Godamnit ! Godamnit ! I'm not going to die like this ! You dirty undead MOTHERFUCKERS!" Frank was raging over how he would probably turn into them. More and more zombies were going in his direction, he was releasing his six bullets into the fucks that would close in on him, he was all out of bullets and just pulling the trigger, he was trying to put pressure to his wound. Frank grabbed the bag and tried reaching a better spot from the walkers. He hid behind the side of the last bus that was still here in the parking lot. He panted very hard, he took a look at the populated area, he grabbed the medical supplies from the backpack. He held the bandages and wrapped it around his neck , it stopped the bleeding but still stinged a bit. He was going to die eithier ways , he guessed that there was nothing left to do but wait for it to happen, spend these last moments , until he succumed to the infection...

"Well, this place is certaintly a Highschool of the dead." said Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dudes and dudettes , another story of Dead rising and H.o.t.d , theres been a few changes to this fic, Resident evil charecters are going to be in this fic and such as the monsters, enjoy**

_Frank West Pov _

_Not exactly how I wanted to spend my school semester like this, Bitten... By what ? Literally a walking corpse, risen from the dead or infected by another. Of course, there always had to been something to bite me in the ass. I did some stupid and regretful things in my life, and I wish I can have a second chance to fix it. Takashi. Rei... Hisashi... Once my best friend... now dead... maybe the same for Takashi and Rei. Why couldnt've it been me ? The one who should've died. No, I just suffer more... each decaying moment of pain. I take in my friends death, the guilt of fighting them, and being infected running through my veins. What have I become ? Something less then human now... But also something more..._

_School Parking lot_

Frank was sitting down near the last bus remaining, he had his neck bitten by a walker, it was bleeding bad but he managed to put pressure on the the wound. Now he was waiting for the infection to take over and probably end his suffering, leaving his body to walk the earth until somebody would kindly give him mercy. His soul would wander into nowhere, trying to search for another meaning in life. Frank was getting all weak now, his neck felt like something was changing or... reconnecting ?

He got up and started walking slowly around the parking lot, trying to find something worth his time. Zombies, zombies, and more zombies all around him, swarming the empty area. His vision was getting all blury, he kept walking but only seeing strange hullucinations, hearing noise's , he turned around to see 9 dark figures running towards his direction, he started jogging the best he could to them. Now he can see with perfect vision all of a sudden , but didn't even believe his own eyes. Now he was hearing a familiar girls voice that kept calling out, "Frank ! Frank ! Frank !"

_'Wait ! Rei ?!' _thought Frank as he saw the exact same image of his to think dead friend. He gasped in shock but only to be tackled by her, tears were just soaking her wet cheeks because of the fact that Frank was still alive. Frank though was flabbergasted as she and Takashi were still in one piece, he saw others such as Takagi, a purple haired woman holding a wooden sword used for training or sports, another was a chubby dude with glasses wielding some sort've combined nail gun, the last one was a very busty school nurse trotting along with the group.

"Rei ! Thank God ! I thought you died!" exclaimed Frank.

"Me too !" agreed Rei. They both embraced each other, thanking god to reunited once again.

"Rei , we need to get on the bus. C'mon, lets move !" Instructed Frank. Rei looked into his eyes and got right back up. He saw Takashi handeling 2 zombies until one jumped him, he was struggiling on the ground with bat in the zombies mouth while other undead started cornering him. Frank started sprinting at full speed, he jumped and quickly kicked one walker in the face while lifting it up another and slamming into a horde coming towards them. Frank lifted up Takashi .

"Man , am I glad to know you're still alive, Frank ." Said Takashi. "Yeah , same here. We need to get the rest onto the bus and get the fuck out."

"Yeah, we already thought of- LOOK OUT !" said Takashi moving Frank out of the way and bashing in a incoming walker. Frank sweeped his leg against a zombies legs making it fall , Frank stomped on the zombies head, squashing its brains out.

Frank and Takashi were running their asses back to the bus. Both got inside the bus and shutted the door . Frank looked inside the room to check that everyone was still together. Saya saw Frank and spranged up and punched his head in anger .

"You idiot ! Where were you ?! We looked everywhere for you!" yelled Takagi. Frank held his head in pain but smiled at her 'concern'.

"Nice to see you too!" said Frank. He turned and saw the chubby kid with glasses.

"Hey, I'm Frank West nice to meet you." said Frank while shaking hands with him.

"Names Kouta Hirano." said the revealed Kouta.

"Okay we can go now !" said the busty blonde-haired nurse. Frank ran up to her seat and pointed foward. "All right , lets go-" but was interrupted when he heard yells and people could be seen running towards the bus, one was actually a younger but slick teacher with glasses leading them. but were dealing with the dead. Frank shot to it and noticed them.

"Who the hell is that ?" asked Frank .

"That's from class 3-A." answered Saeko. Rei picked up instantly what she said and was automatically in a killing mood.

"Shido!" said Rei sharply under her breath. Frank also saw that he left his bag and the chainsaw he dropped when being bitten by the walker he faced earlier.

"We can go now !" said the school nurse.

"Wait a little longer, we have more people to save." instructed Frank

"They're in front of us, anymore and we won't be able drive through here!"

"Run them down."

"If tries to go through them we'll flip the bus." corrected Takagi. Frank just looked uneasy before making the decision.

"Open the doors ! I'll go get them, no deserves to die by these things." Said Frank. The nurse did so, Frank was about two seconds outside before being restrained by Rei clutching his arm.

"We don't have to save him !" exclaimed Rei. Frank just looked at her as if she was nuts.

"What ? What do you mean we don't have to save them ?!" said Frank.

"We don't have to save him we should just leave him here to die!" said Rei being very strict. Frank took one last look at her before quickly slipping his arm out of her hold and running to the group of students, Shido started guiding the students into the bus. That helped for trying to save them, now Frank had to reach for his bag he dropped. But due to him being pledged to think for people first instead of him, he rushed to Shido exaimining a student on the floor who looks like he tripped.

"Ugh ! I sprained my ankle, help me up !" said the fallen boy holding onto Shido's leg.. Shido just looked at him like a toddler disturbing him. Frank was about to let them know we're ready to go but listened to what the man said next.

"Poor boy. How tragic. Well... I guess thats it for you then." Shido said acting supeirior and raising his left leg , Frank already knew what he was going to do.

_'What the hell ! He's going to just ditch him before making him suffer?! Ah, hell no! Not on my watch!" thought Frank ._

Shido tried slamming his foot in the boys face but Frank caught on, he catched his foot just in time before it impacted the fallen student. Shido turned around to see who had stopped him, and there was Frank West, full pledged survior rescuer and pissed of school book journalist. Frank flipped the teacher's leg up sending him to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you ?! You're going to leave your own kind! How fucking selfish are you ?!" asked Frank furious for such homicidal actions. The careless Teacher just ran like a coward towards the bus. West only shook his head, then he helped the boy on his feet and guided him to safety.

Frank let the kid on the bus.

'T-Thanks man." complimented the limping student.

"Yeah, no worries, no one needs die like that in case they needed it." answererd Frank. He started sprinted to his bag , he grabbed the strap and the chainsaw. He just about made it to it to the bus, he dropped the supplies on an empty seat .

"Lets go!" said Frank . The nurse did as he said and stepped on the pedal. The bus was finally moving and leaving the school.

The bus was ramming through numerous amount of zombies, but the bus hit one zombie to where the tire ran ontop of a body where the bus started getting out of control, every student was holding for dear life, Frank held on the seat until the bus sliding in donut shaped turn , he accidently was slammed into the front of the bus , hurling into the window causing it to make a bit of a cracked window and blood on it. Frank fell to the floor and turning uncounsious due to the impact he had to the head. Rei and Frank were at each of his side, Rei was shaking him to trying see if he was alright.

"Frank ! Frank!" Frank heard Rei before it sounded faint once again. Seeing the bus roof, before seeing black and closing his eyes.

**Timeskip 4:55 P.M**

Frank woke up groggily to see five faces lookin at him with concern. His head was bandaged from the supplies he managed to get his hands. He sat back up with a groan, he grabbed his head in pain .

"Frank, are you okay, you were out for quite awhile. Your head was bleeding severely, we also found something on your neck, are you sure you're okay ?" asked Miyamoto. Frank's blood ran cold, they must've found his bite. He covered his wound with his jacket.

"Ugh, I think I'm good. Just fucked up." answered Frank. Rei held him catiously for good measure.

"Excuse me. But may we speak to you in private." asked a purple-haired girl wielding a wooden sword. Frank and Rei stared at her for moment until Frank confirmed to Rei that everything was going to be alright. Frank walked to Takashi, Kouta, Saya, and the purple-haired girl.

"What is it ?" asked Frank. Each of the others exchanged uneasy and depressed glances to one another. Frank looked confused and wondered what could cause such a problem. The purple haired girl breathed in and out slowly before answering him.

"We found a injury on the left side of your neck. And... Well... " said the girl. Frank still looked confused, but this time it changed to a worried look.

"Yeah... so?" asked Frank.

"We've already confirimed that you've been bitten." said the girl. Takashi closed his eyes and took a step foward. Frank had gave them a realized freaked out expression.

"Why didn't you tell us ?" asked Takashi. Frank just shook his head.

"I didn't want-" said Frank unfinished with his sentence before Takashi interrupted.

" Didn't want what ?! To worry us? Frank! You can't hide secrets from us. Jesus, can't you just man up and tell us?! Godamnit." said Takashi outraged and knowing the fact that Frank will turn into another zombified best friend.

"Well what do you want ?! A big news report?! 'Breaking News ! Frank West gets a giant ass chunk of his meat bitten by a fucking Walker !' " said Frank outloud. Everyone on the bus heard this, including Rei. Frank turned around to see Rei with a shocked expression until she had a look she saw a box of kittens murdered. She took 3 steps toward him.

"Are you ... Are you really bitten?" asked Rei calmly but it was already known it was full of sobbing coming any minute.

"Rei... I-"

"Are you ! Or are you Not ! BITTEN?!" exclaimed Rei. Frank was standing with no reply.

"I am bitten."

Rei was now spilling tears on her cheeks, she closed her eyes in pain. Frank stepped foward to comfort her. He rested his hand on her shoulder only it to be slapped by Rei and turning backwards to not see him like this. Frank thought he had peace but now it was like it was before. Frank broke out of his thought just in time to see a flying fist in his perspective. The punch impaled his face, he had red bruise on his right cheek, and blood coming from his nose. He stumbled backwards a bit. He saw who it was , he couldn't believe it. Takashi, his friend, was the one for the punch. Frank kept holding his nose, and threw his fist in the air.  
"The fuck ?! What was that for ?!" asked Frank mad at the fact this came from Takashi. Takashi had the same brooding expression.

"Frank. Sometimes, you can be an asshole at times. Especially now, you wouldn't tell us now that you're bitten, why man, why ?" asked Takashi honestly. Frank did agree with that though, Takashi did have a point. Was he just helpless, thinking he's just exaggerating as if he's the one being punished. Whatever Frank was, it's always on him. Frank went foward to the Nurse, before stopping right next to her.

"Because if I told you, you'd have to live with it. Just like me. Plus, I know when I'm not wanted." said Frank. He leaned foward to the driver.

"Open the door, I'm leaving." whispered Frank . The nurse just looked caring and gave him a 'no' look.

"But you can't-" said the nurse quietly.

"Do it. Now." said Frank seriously. The nurse did so and released the door. The five of looked in confusion. Frank grabbed the chainsaw and walked outside the bus .

"Where are you going," asked Kouta. Takagi also looked worried.

"Whats it look like ? I'm leaving. If I'm infected, then you guys are going to have to deal with me. " said Frank. Now everyone looked at him like he was crazy, Takashi stepped foward.

"What ? what the hell do you mean ? You can't just-" but was interrupted by Frank.

"Can't what ? Lets face it Takashi, It's either I stay with you guys for me to turn and infect you as well. Or I leave and you guys will be safe. It's all about slim chances now, and slime chances are better than none."

Now Rei was the one to step foward as well as Takagi.

"Wait ! Listen , I'm really sorry ! Please, just come-"

Frank ,with his right arm, pointed exactly at the group.

"Bullshit, bullshit ! If you did, had half a chance, you would smash my head in right now." said Frank.

"You must understand that they care for you. It's their best and mine to let you stay with us for abit longer.

Frank turned to see they the purple-haired girl explaining to him, he gave him a cold-dead stare.

"Well your best should've gotten a hell of've fucking better, cause you guys are going to feel a hell of've lot fucking worse." said Frank, cold.

"Plus, you don't even know us. So what do you know about us? In my opinion, just Fuck Off." said Frank harshly. He started walking off away from them. Each person watched him leave them like that. Rei was being restrained by Takagi and the purple-haired woman. Her cry's for him to come back were being ignored.

Frank kept walking until he lost sight of them.

**5:29 P.M.**

Frank stopped next to a gas station, he was feeling very weak and tired he dropped the chainsaw. He coughed hard it hurted then it should at times, dropped to his knees and coughed up some blood painting the cement. He dropped down on the floor face-first, he was going into a deep sleep, a sleep he would have to face sooner or later. He closed his eyes, not going to see the possible dangers ahead oh him. He wondered if this was what Hisashi went through, though probably not...

Somebody saw this, and made their way to Frank.

**Auto Shop 6:33 P.M. **

_Frank West Pov_

_Once again, I find myself at the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't mean what I said back there to my friends, I seem to mess up every chance I have with them. So what awaits me now, probably just more shit to deal with. _

_Normal Pov_

Frank woke up.


End file.
